ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Cherry Haze
Cherilyn Sienna Haze (Born June 3, 1987), better known as Cherry Haze is a former model, actress, singer and an American professional wrestler and valet. She is currently signed to Dangerous Under-Rated Wrestling (DUW) Early life Cherilyn Sienna Haze was born into an already large family. She became the middle child of seven, her mother was of Italian descent and all the children learnt to speak Italian as well as English. They lived in Los Angeles and were "very financially comfortable"; their mother pushed all the children to succeed and became well known as a pushy stage mom or "momager". The children each started attending public school but soon their mother pulled them all out to be home schooled and pushed into the entertainment business. Career Music, Modelling and Acting Cherry began her career with Ford Models at age three, but found little work as a fashion model. She persisted and eventually appeared in more than 100 print ads for Toys "R" Us. She also modelled for Calvin Klein Kids (usually with her siblings) and Abercrombie Kids. Through young adulthood, Cherry was featured in such magazines as Vogue, Elle, Bliss (UK), Хай Клуб (High Club, Bulgaria), and Blenda (Japan). Cherry's first auditions for television work did not go well; by the time she tried out for a Duncan Hines commercial, she told her mother that she would give up if she did not get the job. She was hired, and went on to appear in over 60 commercials, including a Jell-O spot. Her ad work led to roles in a soap opera (Another Day) and she was already considered a show-business veteran. At 15 Cherry started to tire of acting and modelling and took her savings and moved to an apartment in downtown LA, while there she recorded an album which had a lot of chart success. She toured night clubs for three years and released two more albums. Cherry still posed for photo shoots but they were more "Rock and Roll", she had already started to have some tattoo work and appeared in several "alternative" magazines. She quickly became a top model and acted in several B-Movie horror films. She also became a paparazzi favourite; she spent most night hanging out with other well known personalities. Cherry had been a fan of wrestling since her childhood and at 20 after being spotted by a small time wrestling company she was offered a contract, she started to train to get ready for the ring but she never made it to the ring, she spent a year getting ready and looking for a company to join Dangerous Under-rated Wrestling (DUW) On August 8, 2008 Cherry signed a contract with Dangerous Under-rated Wrestling. In Wrestling Finishing moves Hazed Cherry bends their opponent forward, placing the opponent's head between the wrestler's legs and then applies a double underhook on the opponent. Cherry then jumps up while tucking their knees causing them to lift their opponent off the mat before landing on their knees, forcing the opponent's face into the mat. Signature moves :*''Hurricanrana'' :*''Clothesline'' :*''Facebuster'' :*''Bulldog'' :*''Tornado DDT'' :*''German Suplex'' :*''Arm Drag'' :*''DDT'' :*''Piledriver'' :*''Roundhouse Kick'' :*''Moonsault'' :*''Scissor Kick'' :*''Elbow Drop'' Entrance Theme :* Saints of Los Angeles by Mötley Crüe Nicknames :*The Rock Chick :*Hell on High Heels Personal life Cherry is well known on the LA party scene and has been a frequent attendee at various nightclubs and social events - at times being photographed with nightlife notables such as Paris Hilton, Nicky Hilton, Nicole Richie, Lindsay Lohan, Samantha Ronson, Kimberly Stewart, Kim Kardashian, Kourtney Kardashian, Khloe Kardashian, Daisy Lowe, Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen. Responding to the media's portrayal of Haze as a "party girl", she commented, "People say, 'Oh, she goes out and she parties'. No, we are just going out and having fun" Cherry studied piano while growing up and still plays to relax Cherry is an avid reader and while travelling goes through several books, she will read any genre Cherry is working on a clothing line She speaks fluent Italian Cherry is rumored to be dating her fellow D.U.W roster member James Sync Category:Valets Category:Female Wrestlers